Bait & Switch
by CaptainObsessed
Summary: Rough language and rougher sex. Non-con. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon awoke to the soft sound of the ocean. Somewhere beyond were waves crashing on the shore. She opened her eyes and filled her lungs with that sweet ocean air. She glanced at the high white ceiling, following its exposed dark wooden beams down to french doors swung wide open, with sheer bright yellow drapes billowing in the sea breeze. The sunlight filled a modest hotel room. She stretched her arms -

- only to hear a clanging and feel a resistance when she tried to lower them. Confused, she twisted in the white satin sheets and craned her neck to confirm the situation: handcuffed at the wrists to a bar in the prettily ornate golden plated headboard. And naked.

A bit of panic struck. She lightly jerked her arms. How did she even get here?

Her thoughts trailed off when she saw Steve come in through the french doors. The sight of him shirtless always caught her breath. He must have been out for a swim. The sun shone on his wet hair and dripping torso. The Golden Adonis was concentrating, tucking the towel he had wrapped around his waist, giving Sharon the moment she needed to close her gaping mouth.

He looked up at her with a grin, "Did you get some rest? You seemed exhausted. You're not too great with jet lag, are you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." She relaxed her body. Maybe she drank too much? No hangover, though. Where was she last...?

Steve came over to the side of the bed, leaned down to run a finger along her jaw line and kiss her sweetly. She rattled her wrists at him and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

His smile gave way to a soft blush, "I thought I'd surprise you. Is it ok? If it isn't I can-"

"-No, no." she cut him off. "It's fine. Surprising, but fine." If not out of his wheelhouse. But why not entertain the guy?

"Close your eyes," he said softly.

She complied. Who cares how she got here? Maybe it's a dream. Screw it, whatever it was. Sharon planned to sit back and enjoy it.

Soft thuds marked his footsteps around the bed. Movement on the mattress. His bare leg brushed against hers, giving her goosebumps. His fingers traced their way from her forearms to her breasts. She bit her lip as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger. His lips replaced them, kissing her breasts, rolling his tongue over each nipple as his hand smoothed over her belly and down into her hot wetness. She moaned and arched her back when he slipped two fingers into her. She opened her eyes as he moved between her legs. There was nothing more glorious for Sharon than the sight of Steve on top of her. He slid in easily. She groaned with pleasure as he leaned his head down to gently bite her shoulder.

Sharon took a brief mental note of how unlike him it was, but was too aroused to give a damn. She was so close.

His thrusts quickly became harder and faster. Her body clenched, she squeezed her eyes shut as she came.

As Steve slowed his pace, she heard a chuckle.

No, it wasn't a chuckle. It was a soft and somewhat menacing laugh through sneered lips.

Panic struck her heart and squeezed. Her eyes flew open.

It wasn't Steve's handsome face above her.

It was Loki's.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Sharon could react, Loki had a finger to her lips. He paused his thrusts, his face was instantly stern. His eyes burned into her, "If you scream, I can assure that you will never make another sound..." His lips started giving way to that menacing smile as he reached behind her head, taking a fistful of hair near the base of her neck, as he leaned in to whisper, "...and I do so enjoy those little sounds you make."

His breath in her ear sent chills down Sharon's spine. She closed her eyes, frozen, fearful. How did this happen?

Loki wouldn't let her contemplate the situation. He took her earlobe between his lips and ran his tongue ever so lightly along its edge. Her body shuddered. The recent orgasm had left her senses supercharged and tingling. She felt her muscles twitch around his still hilt-deep and rock hard cock as Loki's tongue explored her ear.

"Why?" she managed, meekly. It was barely a whisper.

Loki took a forefinger and brushed a piece of Sharon's hair from her forehead. "Because I've seen your dreams. I know your desires. You desperately crave to be ravished. The soldier you love so well would never do such a thing, would he?" She opened her eyes to watch him turn his attention to her breasts, flicking his tongue over a nipple. "Such a gentle lover, I'm sure. But that fails to satisfy you." In a flash, his hand gripped her throat. Tight but still allowing her to breathe. He drew his cock slowly from her, almost completely out. "You'd prefer something more rough, would you _**not**_?" He accentuated the end of his question with a deep thrust.

Sharon felt herself arch her back to meet him. He was right. And soon he'd have her begging. All she could bring herself to do was bite her lip and nod her head.

"Very well," his voice was icy. And in swift and steady movements he pulled out and had her flipped on her stomach. Her arms remained outstretched, her wrists still handcuffed to the pretty headboard. Loki grabbed another fistful of her hair. With a tug his whisper was again in her ear, "Kneel."

The chills. Sharon silently complied. She felt him move closer behind and below her. Loki took her by the hips and guided her down onto him. A few dips and she was moving on her own, riding him. His hands began to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples.

It was exquisite. Sharon hated herself for enjoying it. It was too late. Fuck it. She shut her eyes, threw her head back, and fucked him with reckless abandon, gasping and groaning.

Loki gripped her hips and smashed himself into her, harder and harder, until she felt him cuming inside of her.

Sharon's eyes grew wide with sudden panic as she scrambled to get off of Loki. She was cowering at the head of the bed, shaking, and mustered a low, accusatory tone, "What have you **_done_**?"

He was laughing, of course. The same sneering, menacing laugh. "Why, I have only given you what you wanted." The speed with which he moved was astounding. He was instantly in her face, clutching her hair again. Another tug forced her face up to his. The smile was gone. "And I will continue to give you what you want, until you give me what _**I**_ want."

"No..." She tried to shake her head.

The smile was back, "Every king needs an heir."


End file.
